


#95 Eat

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [95]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Ash's Pidgeot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#95 Eat

Pidgeot flew through the sky near Route 1, taking care not to stray too far from the tree where the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto it was supposed to be guarding lived. That Fearow would not hesitate to attack the Pidgey and Pidgeotto if given the chance and might even bring its Spearow friends along. Pidgeot would not allow such a thing to happen.

It had been well over a week now since its former trainer had released it to protect the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash had promised to visit it after coming back from the Orange Islands, which shouldn't be too much of a stretch considering Route 1 was right next to Pallet Town. Pidgeot fully expected Ash to come and see it at least once. Why wouldn't he?

A cacophony of squawks came from the tree where the flock was and Pidgeot turned around in the air, expecting to see the Fearow. However, there was no Fearow in sight, but there was a man by the tree with an electric Pokémon that was sending electric bolts into the tree.

"Electabuzz, keep using your Thunderbolt!" the man ordered. "You should be able to knock one of those Pidgey or Pidgeotto out of the tree if you keep trying. It's kind of hard if they are flying all over the place like that though. Geez, keep still!"

Pidgeot angrily squawked and flapped its wings hard, zooming toward the man and his Electabuzz. The man turned, gasping at the sight of Pidgey's fully evolved form. He had certainly not been expecting to see one.

"Electabuzz, look out! It's a Pidgeot!" the man warned. He pointed, looking determined. "Give it a taste of your Thunder."

Normally, Thunder wouldn't have been such a threat, considering it rarely ever hit the target in the first place. But it was in fact raining at the time, which made the attack extremely accurate. Pidgeot being soaked from the rain didn't help matters any. The attack fried it somewhat, but it wasn't down yet.

Pidgeot angrily flew at Electabuzz, striking it with a fierce Wing Attack. It wasn't even fazed by the fact it was fighting an Electric Pokémon.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" the man ordered. Electabuzz leaped at Pidgeot, its fist crackling as it drove it right into Pidgeot's side. Pidgeot squawked and crashed into the ground. Before it could get up again, the man threw a net over it.

***

The Columbus family was poor. The family unit consisted of a man with an Electabuzz, a housewife and seven children. Times were hard for them, and when they realised that they were getting low on food, the man would go out and catch food for them in his trusty net. His source of food was plentiful in Kanto, because he caught Pokémon to eat.

The man and his wife didn't care that they were teaching their children it was good to eat Pokémon. They were only interested in stuffing food into their hungry mouths. If the children went out on Pokémon journeys when they were older and tried to eat their Bulbasaurs, Charmanders or Squirtles, well, it didn't really matter to the parents. They weren't worried about them trying to snack on wild Pokémon either, despite the fact it could easily get them injured or killed. 

The unlucky Pidgeot ended up filling nine stomachs that night. They were all quite impressed with the roast Pidgeot for supper.

 

***

 

Ash Ketchum had just finished his journey in Sinnoh and returned to Kanto. He was now heading back toward Pallet Town, walking along Route 1. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder as usual. Ash looked up to see a lone Pidgey flying through the air.

"Huh, a Pidgey," Ash said, coming to a stop. "Oh, hey, that's right. Hey, Pikachu, you remember Pidgeot?" Pikachu nodded. "I promised to see it again after the Orange Islands and I never did. It's been how many years since then?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu shook his head. Ash had probably forgotten. He was quite sure the time Ash had mentioned Pidgeot to Falkner, he had only remembered because of actually seeing a Pidgeot and forgotten about it the moment he left Violet City. 

"I didn't even leave it far from home either. How many times have I come back this way since then? Geez." Ash shook his head.

If Pikachu could talk, it would also have mentioned how Ash had managed to travel through Kanto a second time without even bothering to pick up the Primeape he had left for training. How strong did he want that Primeape to get?

"Alright!" Ash raised a fist. "I'm going to go and look for Pidgeot and do what I promised to do! Let's go find it, Pikachu!"

Pikachu couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Of all the times Ash been running back and forth along Route 1, he picked now to go find Pidgeot? It was just too surprising.

Eventually, Ash found a tree with a man standing in front of it as well as an Electabuzz. This had nothing to do with Pidgeot, as far as he knew, but he was easily distracted after all.

"Keep shocking, Electabuzz," the man said. "There might still be one of them left. If not, we'll just have to try the Spearow tree again. It's too bad though, Pidgey are much nicer than Spearow."

"What are you doing?" Ash asked in typical nosy fashion.

"I'm trying to see if there are any more Pidgey or Pidgeotto in this tree," the man replied. "It doesn't seem like there are any more. Heh, I guess it's my fault for catching them all. The remaining ones probably fled when they realised what I was doing."

"Oh. I guess you must really like them," Ash said. "Wait, a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, looking surprised. A flock of them on Route 1. It couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Heh, heh, kid. I don't like them in the way you think," the man said, grinning as he turned to look at Ash. "Me, my wife and kids have to eat. I must say, my wife makes the best Pidgey pies in all of Kanto. The Pidgeotto pies are pretty good too."

Ash cried out in shock and outrage. Pikachu almost fainted right off Ash's shoulder. Eating Pokémon? The very thought of it was absurd and cruel.

"But that roast Pidgeot was the best meal we ever had," the man added with a dreamy expression on his face.

Ash was so infuriated, he promptly went on a long diatribe about how killing and eating Pokémon was a terrible thing to do and how Pokémon were supposed to be friends and comrades, not food. The man got bored about halfway through and walked off, not caring to listen to him anymore. By the time Ash had finished ranting, the man was long gone.

"Huh? Where did that jerk go?" Ash asked angrily. Pikachu was now lying next to his feet, instead of sitting on his shoulder. The yellow mouse Pokémon had fainted in horror when it realised what Pidgeot the man was referring to. "What a monster. Roast Pidgeot? Ugh!" He felt sick just thinking about it. "Wait... Pidgeot?"

The gears in Ash's brain slowly turned as he put two and two together. A flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto that his own Pidgeot had been let go of in order to protect. The roast Pidgeot in this case had to be...

"Noooooo! Pidgeot!" Ash screamed.


End file.
